


A Kidnapping Princess

by Kopytko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, NYC sightseeing, Peter is confused, Tony had enough, but not really, shuri kidnapps peter, t'challa suspect that shuri is kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopytko/pseuds/Kopytko
Summary: When Shuri has arrived to NYC, she excepted bad labs and a sour mood with some stolen time on sightseeing. That is, until she meets (sees really) Spider-man and has a crazy idea. Who else would be the best tour guide if not a Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man?





	A Kidnapping Princess

**Author's Note:**

> READ! It's not a story, just an idea on one. It's been bothering me and i don't know how to do it and since i thought it'd be hilarious, I decided to publish the idea. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me for my grammar and other mistakes.

So my idea is:

\- Shuri comes to NYC to do some conference or something, it's not important, it has to be reasonable though;

\- She comes with her brother

\- She sneak out and decides to sighsee, become lost, is kidnapped then rescued, whatever

\- if she sneaks out, she cuffs herself to Spider-man and demand a tour. Peter is confused as hell, and little angry. He doesn't recognise her as a princess, and she doesn't bother to tell him, because he could try to bring back to her brother. Karen doesn't tells him because she doesn't think it's important. He doesnt notice that Shuri has cuffed herself to him, and tries to escape crazy girl demanding a tour, so he accidentally web swings with her;   
if someone attemps to kidnapp her, she almost wips out floor with them, until the someone gets a lucky shot and then Spider-man comes to save her and then refuses to leave her till she is somewhere safe;   
if she is lost and Spider-man wants to help her, she is rather snarky to him at the begging. Eventually she accepts his help.  
If you want to adopt you don't need to do it like that, those are just examples.

-T'Challa is very worried about Shuri, and tries to find her.

\- Tony wonders why T'Challa is so absent minded at an important meeting/does something that causes him to become involved in this mess

-Peter doesn't know who Shuri is. She seems familiar, but thats it

-All events are causes for more mess and misunderstandings (For example: T'Challa might think that she was kidnapped by Spider-man, untill Tony stops that idea, or a meme battle)

It finally resolves in a final chapter where Peter recognises Shuri, Shuri's reunited with T'Challa/gets lectured, Tony regrets getting involved and Shuri might've done some research and figured out Spidey identity.

So whoever is willing to write this, go ahead, you have my permission. Just send me something, so I can read that too.


End file.
